Nagito Komaeda (Iluzja)
Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗 Komaeda Nagito) jest głównym bohaterem w Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. Po doświadczeniu bardzo traumatycznej śmierci w Neo World Program podczas Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, ''Nagito się nie obudził, a za to jego umysł utworzył świat, w którym żył jako mechanizm obronny. W tym świecie, Nagito jest normalnym uczniem bez żadnego talentu, jednak cały czas doświadcza pecha. Pod koniec OVA, strzela sobie w głowie po zniszczeniu całego budynku przez jego nieszczęście oraz chcąc powstrzymać Niszczyciela Świata. To zdarzenie powoduje, że się budzi ze śpiączki. Wygląd Nagito jest wysokim i szczupłym chłopakiem, mającym około 17 lat. Ma ułożone w nieładzie, średnie włosy, jasne zielonoszare oczy i chorobliwie jasną cerę. Jego włosy nie mają połysku i są bielsze na głowie. W większości jego włosy są białe, jednak na końcówkach ma trochę czerwone/brązowe kosmyki. Jako uczeń, Nagito nosi brązowe spodnie, czerwoną i zieloną kamizelkę oraz brązowy blezer na koszuli. Osobowość Nagito wydaje się być grzecznym i przyjaznym młodym człowiekiem, który jest prostolinijny, jednak jakoś niepewny. Dobrze dogaduje się z innymi i jest ukazany, że ma dwóch bardzo bliskich przyjaciół: Kazuichiego i Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Nagito jest dosyć optymistyczny i wierzy, iż doświadczanie nieszczęścia powoduje szczęście u innych. Nagito posiada także ogromną nienawiść do talentów, wierząc, że przez talent ludzie są źle traktowani. Przez jego głęboką nienawiść, marzy, aby talent nie istniał. Kiedy ukazuje swoją nienawiść, osobowość Nagito drastycznie się zmienia i wydaje mieć obsesję z wyjawianiem swojej nienawiści do talentów. Nagito wydaje się nie posiadać wspomnień z jego prawdziwego życia i nie zna konceptu "nadziei" oraz "rozpaczy", z umiarem wierząc tylko w "radość". Jednak może przypomnieć sobie prawdziwe zdarzenia. Zdolności Ekstremalne Nieszczęście Nagito ma wyjątkowy typ szczęścia tak samo jak w prawdziwym świecie, jednak nie jest on uznawany za Superlicealnego. Podczas gdy jego oryginalny talent dawał mu dobre szczęście jak i nieszczęście, które zagrażało ludziom przebywającym blisko niego, w wyobrażonym świecie jego szczęście powodowało pecha, powodując szczęście u innych. Historia ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Po doświadczeniu traumatycznej śmierci w Neo World Program, Nagito się nie budzi, lecz zamiast tego, jego umysł tworzy świat, w którym żyje jako mechanizm obronny. Świat ten ukazuje jego prawdziwe pragnienia i pokazuje go jako zwykłego chłopaka, który cierpi od nieszczęścia, lecz dzięki temu, osoby z jego otoczenia doświadczają dobrego szczęścia. Pewnego dnia pojawia się tajemniczy chłopak, nazywający siebie "Niszczycielem Światów" zaczyna mordować bliskich Nagito. Okazuje się, że jest on Alter Ego w formie Izuru Kamukury, którego zadaniem jest usunięcie niestabilności mentalnych i obudzić Nagito. Po postrzeleniu siebie, prawdziwe ja Nagito się budzi i rozmawia z Alter Ego. Czuje ulge, że nic z tego nie wyszło na światło dzienne oraz wstyd, że ten świat mógłby być jego marzeniem. Nagito ostatecznie się budzi w prawdziwym świecie i Hajime pomaga mu wstać, podobnie jak Nagito pomagał Hajime, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkali się w programie. Nagito dołącza do jego kolegów z klasy i jest szczęśliwy, widząc Kazuichiego oraz Fuyuhiko żywych. Pozbył się także ręki Junko i zastąpił ją mechaniczną. Pod koniec łapie Hajime za rękę i ruszają dalej, decydując się zmierzać ku nadziei. Relacje Iluzoryczna Klasa 77-B Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwego świata, Fuyuhiko i Nagito byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, dobrze się dogadując. W niektórych momentach, Fuyuhiko trochę bał się Nagito przez jego drastyczne i chwilowe zmiany w zachowaniu, nazywając go dziwakiem, jednak zauważył, że on jest po prostu sobą. Peko Pekoyama Peko chroni Fuyuhiko, jednak nie spędza bezpośrednio czasu z Fuyuhiko, Nagito i Kazuichim. Kiedy Fuyuhiko jest przerażony przez Nagito, może go zaatakować w każdym momencie. Gdy Fuyuhiko i Sonia zostali zabici przez Niszczyciela Świata, Peko dzwoni do Nagito, mówiąc mu, że Niszczyciel Świata go poszukuje i Nagito musi ich pomścić. Kazuichi Soda Kazuichi jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Nagito w jego wymyślonym świecie. Nagito wspiera jego relację z Sonią i dzięki jego nieszczęściu, Kazuchiemu się powodzi. Nagito jest szczęśliwy, gdy udaje mu się zaprosić Sonię na randkę. Nagito czuje smutek przez śmierć Kazuchiego i pojawia się na jego pogrzebie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego coś takiego się stało. Jednak nie chciał go pomścić, ponieważ uważał, że będzie tylko zawadzać. Sonia Nevermind Mimo że Sonia i Nagito nie rozmawiali zbyt często, wydają się ze sobą dogadywać. Mikan Tsumiki Mikan bandażuje rany Nagito i jest jej okropnie przykro, gdy piłka przez przypadek spowodowała wybuch chemikalii na jego twarzy. en:Nagito Komaeda (Illusion) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Super Danganronpa 2.5